Breaking the Wings of the Phoenix
by Werewolfling
Summary: Ryuichi thought life couldn't get better, but what of life when you lose your most important thing?
1. Prologue : Flying

Disclaimer - I don't own Gravitation, though I'm sure Ryuichi and I would have lots of fun if he came to my house (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS!!!!!) After he got done yelling at me for this fanfic.

Author's Note - This is weird. I've been having thoughts lately (and it's all you other fanfic writer's faults!!!) I'll think, I haven't read a fic with *blank* so I wonder what it'd be like. Which is why I have a prologue to a new fanfic when I haven't updated my others in forever (I'm still working on them, I swear! Little by little.)

Warnings - Right now, just one, Ryuichi torture, mentally, anyway. Well . . . Not in the prologue, I only have two line of the first part done, but I have a plan. I'm attempting angst. *huggles Ryuichi-sama* "GOMEN!!! FORGIVE ME, RYUICHI-SAMA!!!!" And don't let the title fool you, I'm not thinking resurrection, it's just the Phoenix is the shiniest bird I can think of

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking the Wings of the Phoenix

Prologue

Ryuichi sauntered down the sidewalk, humming one of Nitter Grasper's most popular songs. He was heading for the studio to practice with Shuichi. Bad Luck and Nitter Grasper were holding a joint concert in a week. Ryuichi could hardly wait, singing with Shuichi was fun! They didn't get to sing together often, being rival bands, but when they did the fans went wild.

Loud squeals and a crash interrupted his happy thoughts. Just ahead, an automobile accident just occurred. Several cars and a semi were involved in the smoking mess. Many people froze, gawking at the spectacle. Ryuichi could see others calling for help on their cell phones. Others still were surrounding the wreckage, helping people from their cars, and tending to the injured.

Then he saw her, a little girl, trapped in the center of the wreckage. The other good Samaritans hadn't seen her yet, or that flames were starting to lick the car next to hers. Ryuichi leapt forward, jumping onto the hood of the flaming car to reach her door. He motioned for her to get back and began kicking at the window, but it wouldn't give. He saw the window on the other side was cracked slightly, so he scrambled over and tried again. This window gave quickly and he pulled the girl out, heaving her into the arms of another whom arrived to help. As he began to lift himself up to escape the flaming car exploded, shoving the girl's car against him and flinging glass everywhere.

He couldn't breathe, the car had knocked the air for his lungs and he was bleeding from somewhere, he'd figure out where after he was safe. He looked blearily over his shoulder, at least the girl was safe. Her car was a shambles now. Disjointedly, he pulled himself out and climbed over the cars. Someone helped him to the curb and he sat heavily, still trying to breathe.

"He looks familiar."

"Did you see, he saved that little girl!"

"Oh my god, that's Ryuichi Sakuma, the singer!"

"Sir, sir! Ryuichi-san! Are you all right?" Some one was talking to him, the voice was muffled though, fading into the background. He looked at them, their face fading before his very eyes. "Sir?" Then they were gone . . . he was gone.


	2. Chapter One : Falling

Jumping into the roll of a hero without a second thought . . . One of my favorite things about the first part is the fact I really can see Ryuichi doing that and it gives me such a thrill. ^_^ Then of course, I make him pass out. I'm not sure if it gets better, other than he's alive (yes, how many of you thought I killed him? *cackles*) I could never do that, that would be VEEEEEEEERY mean of me, and I'm not good at being mean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking the Wings of the Phoenix

Chapter One

"Where's Ryuichi? He's looking forward to this concert too much to be late." Tohma murmured.

"Maybe I should go look for him." Shuichi suggested, already getting fidgety with the wait.

"No, we'll wait a bit longer." K replied. "And then, Tohma or I will go. You might get distracted and be lost too."

"K-san! You're mean!"

"Seguchi-san!" A secretary burst in, out of breath. "Turn on the news!" Tohma reached up and turned on the television, flipping it to the proper channel. The camera was panning over a terrible accident. "There was only one death, thanks to quick-thinking witnesses. However several were severely injured, including one rescuer. Identified at Ryuichi Sakuma, he was injured saving the live of an eight-year-old girl. Paramedics have just left to take him to the hospital. No word on his condition as of yet. We will . . ."

Tohma hurriedly hit the power button and turned to the secretary. "Find out where they took him, NOW."

"Yes, sir." The girl bowed quickly and left.

Tohma pulled on his coat as Noriko followed the secretary. "We'll call you when we reach the hospital and let you know how he is doing."

Shaking out of his shocked stupor, Shuichi jumped to his feet. "I'm going too. I can't just wait around here!"

Tohma narrowed his eyes, "So you'll wait around the hospital, driving the staff to distraction?"

Shuichi shook his head venomously. "No! I know how to behave in a hospital! Ryuichi's my friend too, Tohma! Since he came back to rejoin Nitter Grasper, he's been almost a brother to me . . . I want to be there." Shuichi watched Tohma, eyes pleading.

With a sigh, Tohma nodded. "Come on then. We should hurry." He strode out, leaving Shuichi to catch up. Noriko waited at the front desk with the address of the hospital. It didn't take long to reach, but it was hard to get in. The hospital lobby was turning into a media circus.

"Let's see if there is a back door," Tohma murmured sagely.

Luckily the parking garage across the street was connected by an elevated walkway. The small group hurried across into the hospital. Tohma sat Shuichi firmly down in a waiting room before going to find where they were keeping Ryuichi.

The television in the waiting room was still covering the accident. The news station had acquired some amateur video from a tourist, showing Ryuichi's heroic act.

"Noriko, look!" Shuichi whispered, pointing to Ryuichi on the screen, kicking the glass and saving the girl. Noriko gasped when the car exploded and the camera jarred. It refocused as Ryuichi was climbing to his feet and helped off the rubble.

"He seems all right there . . ." Bruised and battered, Ryuichi looked fine, though a little shaky as he stumbled to the curb. It wasn't until he sat down that a problem became obvious, as he labored to breathe. He held a hand to his throat as he tried to focus on the person kneeling in front of him. All too soon, he fell unconscious and concerned citizens blocked the view. The news returned to the newsroom anchorman, who announced there was no update to the singer's condition.

" . . . Ryuichi . . ." Noriko whispered. "I know you're all right, you have to be."

Shuichi starred at her, the worry so plain on her face. "Don't worry, Noriko, it'll be okay."

Tohma returned and put his hand gently on her shoulder, "A doctor will see us after he's done caring for Ryuichi. All they would tell me is that he's stable. You know how Ryuichi is, Noriko, he'll be fine."

She nodded and leaned against him. "It's just weird, that's all. I know Ryuichi's just as likely as any of us to, to have things happen to him, but still . . . he seems almost indestructible. Nothing's ever seemed to stop him."

Time passed very slowly, after two hours, Shuichi was starting to find it hard to keep his promise to behave. He could see the wait was even getting to Tohma.

"Seguchi-san?"

Tohma turned to look at the man who addressed him. "Yes, Doctor . . .?"

"I am Doctor Kazuko. Your friend is doing well. Most of his injuries were minor."

"Most of them?"

"He has several cracked ribs and broke his ankle, not badly, but he should take it easy for a while. Also, there's significant damage to his throat, when the car pushed against him the roof hit right there. We won't know the full extent of his injury until the bruising goes down."

"May we see him?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, it's probably better for you to see him now, He hasn't woken up yet, but he should soon. Just remember to be quiet, if he wakes up, moving around will be quite painful."

Tohma nodded, "Lead the way, Kazuko-san."

The Doctor showed them Ryuichi's room. He held Tohma back as the other's went in. "There's something else I need to tell you. Sakuma-san is a singer, correct? You two are in the same band?"

"Yes, we are. What is your point, Doctor?"

"We don't know for sure yet, but your friend couldn't breath properly when he came in. It looks like he may have laryngeal nerve damage. That kind of damage can affect breathing or . . . " The doctor paused, looking distressed.

"Or what? Kazuko-san, tell me." Tohma demanded, locking eyes with the now nervous doctor.

Doctor Kazuko took a deep breath, "Or affect the vocal cords. This accident may end his career, Seguchi-san . . . Ryuichi Sakuma may never speak, let alone sing, again."


	3. Chapter Two : Restless Day

Hello everyone who hasn't given up on me, and those who have just recently found me. Struggling to become an independent adult caused me to forsake what I loved (mainly, anime and fanfiction) Now that I failed at being an independent, I'm back home in an apartment over the garage and trying to reclaim what I lost. So after three years, I finally have an update! YAY! I'm am going to try and rotate between this story, Angel Mine, and Faded Memories, and hopefully get them done this year, and done well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking the Wings of the Phoenix

Chapter Two

Pain, that was the first sensation Ryuichi was aware of. Not strong, like there was a wall between it and him. Briefly he wondered what had caused it, then he remembered. Oh yes, the accident. He was glad to have saved the girl, he'd take some pain for that good fortune. As he awoke more, he realized someone was holding his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes and the world came into focus. Noriko sat beside him, that's who he felt, gently holding and stroking his hand. Shuichi stood behind her, fear, worry, and sorrow evident in his eyes. He could also see Tohma, just outside the door, talking quietly with a doctor, his doctor probably.

"Ryuichi!" The pair in the room cried when they saw his eyes open and focus on them. The sudden shout startled Ryuichi and he jerked away, then clutched his sides with a hiss of breath.

Tohma and his doctor entered at the cry. "Ryuichi, stay still." Tohma ordered quietly as he came around the bed, then laid a hand on his old firend's shoulder. "Don't try to talk either, okay?"

Ryuichi looked at him with a confused expression. Why shouldn't he talk? That sounded awfully silly, but it was Tohma, who he trusted, so there must be a good reason for it. Finally, he nodded and relief showed in Tohma's eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked in a soft voice. Ryuichi nodded again, but added a slight weeble of his hand to show that he had felt better. "Sorry we startled you." The leader of Bad Luck added. "We were very worried."

Ryuichi shrugged with a shake of his head, 'What's it matter?' he seemed to say. With a pat of his hand he let them know he was glad they had come.

"I can allow you to stay for a short visit, but Ryuichi needs his rest and we are still monitoring him for problems." The doctor spoke firmly, "Though your support is sure to help him through this. If you would excused me, I will come back later to check on him." With that, Doctor Kazuko left them in peace.

After watching the man leave, Ryuichi looked at Tohma. Tapping the blond's arm to get his attention, Ryuichi then pointed to his neck. 'Why can't I talk?' was the obvious question.

Tohma smiled sadly, trust Ryuichi to not waste anytime getting to that. "You hurt your throat in the accident, you might make it worse trying to talk." Not surprising, Tohma earned a deep scowl with that. The young president of NG explained to Ryuichi about his broken ankle and ribs as well. "I know it's going to be hard, but bear with it, okay?"

Ryuichi wanted to cross his arms and huff in frustration. Staying still and quiet? For an unknown amount of time? How cruel fate seemed to be, to pull a joke like this on the singer. And despite how he acted when not performing, Ryuichi was no idiot. Just because a person acted like a goof, it didn't mean they were an idiot. Ryuichi was sure Tohma was hiding something important behind that smile of his. Well, he usually was, plots and plans, but he didn't usually keep those away from his band-mate. But, for now, while pain and medicine kept him feeling rather disconnected from all of it, he would let it slide. Besides, he was feeling sleepy. A nap sounded like a much better idea than trying to silently badger his keyboardist.

"Ryuichi, " he turned to look at Noriko, "We'll bring some of your things here later, if you like." Nitter Grasper's heart nodded sleepily, making a shape in his hands rather reminiscent of a certain pink rabbit. "Don't worry, I know better than to forget about Kumagoro!" Ryuichi smiled, drifting off to sleep.. Noriko patted his hand again, "I'm so glad he's alright."

"As am I." Tohma came around and squeezed her shoulder. "We should go for now. Everyone at the studio will be wondering about him. Shuichi, come on, let's go."

"Hmm? AH! I'm coming!" Shuichi broke his gaze from his sleeping idol and scuttled after the others. "Sakuma-san is going to be okay, isn't he?" He called.

"The doctors will take good care of him, Shindo-san. Now please, get moving, there are many things I will have to do because of this, and you still need to rehearse for the concert."

"Eh? Without Sakuma-san?"

"Of course, the concert will bring good attention for Bad Luck."

"Besides, " Noriko added with a small smile, "Ryuichi would be rather upset with you if you canceled it just because of him."

"I'd think he'd be more upset with not being able to perform."

"Oh, he won't like that much at all, but he does enjoy watching you perform too." Noriko trotted to catch up with Tohma. "Can you drop me off at Ryuichi's place on your way back to the studio? I'll get a cab later."

Tohma nodded absentmindedly, already deep in his own thoughts. A press conference will need to be arranged, Ryuichi's care should probably be discussed. The public will want to know how NG is handling things, as well as assuring them that everything would be fine, whether it truly would be or not. He will have to have K talk with Ryuichi's doctor, morally right or wrong, he didn't think the great Ryuichi Sakuma would be handle the blow that the news of possibly permanent muteness could bring.

They reached the car in relative silence. If they were lucky, the group could make it back to the studio before the press had even realized they had been here. Wishful thinking indeed, the press had already gathered, not only at Ryuichi's home but also at NG. Tohma placated them with promises of an upcoming announcement, then left Shuichi with the other members of Bad Luck before shutting himself in his office for the rest of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi spent the day drifting in and out of sleep, every movement sent a pang through him that would jerk him awake, before drifting off again. The doctor came a couple of times, listened to his breathing and checked his pulse but didn't really speak and didn't stay long. Almost like he was avoiding the young singer. Ryuichi shrugged it off, he probably had other patients to look after as well. When Ryuichi finally woke on his own, night had fallen. On the table next to his bed he spotted several things dropped off by Noriko. Sketchpad and colored pencils, books to read, a walkman with CDs to listen too, with the all-important pink bunny perched on top. As if the stuffed animal was watching over Ryuichi's slumber.

He smiled as he went through the stack of goodies. Noriko knew him well. 'I hope they come again tomorrow!' He though eagerly. It wasn't too surprising that the young man was already feeling antsy, he'd never had a reason to stay still this long. He was glad that Noriko had thought to bring him many things to occupy himself with though.

Not ready to drift off again quite yet, he took mental stock of his injuries. The ankle was a dull ache at the end of his body, though he was sure if he tried to walk on it that would quickly change. Next came his ribs, they throbbed against each breath so he made sure to breath slow and shallow, moving pinched them, but as long as he was careful he could handle it. He had bruises and scrapes, as well as a pretty long gash on his forehead. Finally, his throat, the one he didn't want to think about. It felt tight and stiff, constricted against each breath. Touching it gingerly, he could tell his neck was swollen and he was sure it was black and blue. So all and all, as long as he kept still as Tohma had ordered medicine kept the pain at a dull ache.

Of course, that didn't help his need to move. So rare were the times he remained still, bouncing around, playing, singing, he was always doing something. But now, he was trapped, by his own body no less. At least the wounds would heal, that thought was a small consolation. With a sigh he grabbed Kumagoro and stowed the rabbit at his side. He settled back against his pillow, closed his eyes and returned to his slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know where I want this story to end up, but the in-between is the hard part, because I don't want to rush through things, but we'll see. I'm trying to get back in synch with Ryuichi-sama. But it's hard, since I have him so off balance in this story. So, wish me luck, okay? And no one dis me for making him smart, I firmly believe Ryuichi-sama is a lot like me. I am goofy, happy, and tend to act silly more often than not, but I have an IQ of 160, which most people do not expect of me. Two more things, on the English DVD release, they refer to Tohma's instrument as a keyboard, I think I've heard Synthesizer too, but I go with that. Also, if anyone wonders why Kuma was not with Ryuichi at the accident scene, it's because I'd much rather him having been left at home for once instead of having to explain how he managed to go through an accident and an ER without getting lost, stolen, or damaged. Which, even now, still sounds pretty darn difficult.

Oh, and seeing as I have never had any broken bones except for fingers (and the last one of those was, oh, twelve years ago or so) I may have Ryuichi's reactions a little off, tell me if you think I am and I'll fix it, okay?


End file.
